


Sleep Tight

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Adopted Children, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Relationships: Titus Alexius/Sphintus Carmen
Kudos: 2





	Sleep Tight

"Goodnight, Marga. Sleep tight," Titus whispers, kissing the sleeping girl on her forehead. She giggles a bit in her sleep bringing a smile to her father's face.

Titus tiptoes back to his shared room with his husband so as to not wake him up. Though, the white-haired male is already up, sitting propped up against his pillow, watching the door, ecstatic when Titus walks in. "Sphintus! You didn't have to wait up for me," Titus mutters while crawling under the covers with him.

Sphintus doesn't say anything and instead buries his face in Titus' chest. Titus chuckles and runs his fingers through the male's hair, soothing him. "You can fall asleep. I'll be here when you wake up, okay?" Titus reassures. Even though it's been years since the incident in Magnostadt Sphintus still has the fear in the back of his head that Titus will leave him again, and it comes bubbling up when he isn't near him.

"Promise?" "Yes, I promise." Sphintus huffs a tiny bit before drifting off in the arms of his lover.


End file.
